Saturday Afternoon
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: On a Saturday afternoon, Kurt asked Blaine to teach him how to play the guitar. Klaine fluff


**_Author's notes:_** Oh my god. This is seriously fluff galore. I had fluff coming out of my ears while writing this. I hope that you all enjoy it! (I need to stop listening to Happy Music while writing when I'm tired)

**_Disclaimer__:_** I do not own Glee. Nor do I own 'Hey Julie' by Fountains of Wayne.

* * *

Kurt had never really thought about learning to play the guitar.

Sure, he thought that it was a beautiful instrument, and that the sounds that it made were amazing, but learning to play the guitar came with calluses, and having calluses meant that his fingers would be ruff, and he didn't want that thank you very much. _But,_ he thought, as he sat on his bed cross-legged, math book resting on his legs, _it's...kind of sexy when your boyfriend knows how to play..._

Blaine was currently sitting up against his headboard, an old guitar in his hands (his math book having been abandoned quite some time ago), and he was strumming through _Sweet Caroline_, humming along with the music.

Kurt closed his math book slowly, his eyes watching Blaine's fingers as they moved through the chords.

The calluses on Blaine's fingers didn't really bother Kurt at all. In fact, he thought that they were actually quite sexy – at least, he thought that they were sexy when it came to the calluses on _Blaine's_ fingers. The calluses on Puck's fingers looked like way too much dead skin, and the ones on Sam's fingers didn't look... _right. _

But Blaine's... Kurt liked them.

He liked it when Blaine was rubbing his head, and the rough skin on the top of his head always made him feel drowsy. He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair as he remembered earlier that week, when he'd fallen asleep in Blaine's arms after a heavy exam in science. Blaine had rubbed his head continuously, until Kurt had fallen asleep.

Kurt knew that it took a while for calluses to build up, and that fact built up to a question that he felt like he needed to ask.

"How long have you played the guitar?"

Blaine stopped strumming. "Hmm?"

"Oh, don't stop, I just wanted to know how long you've been playing the guitar."

Blaine smiled (the smile that always made Kurt's heart flip happily) and continued to play. "I started learning when I was nine. My family had taken a trip to Italy to visit one of my mother's old friends, and they had a son who played. I asked him if he wouldn't mind teaching me, so he did."

Kurt looked back down at Blaine's hands. "Did it hurt at first?"

Blaine's smile grew. "Are you making a cheesy pick-up line reference?"

Kurt laughed. "No, I'm referring to your fingers."

"What about my fingers?"

Blaine had finished _Sweet Caroline_ and had begun to play a new song that Kurt recognized as _Blackbird. _He blushed and Blaine laughed. "You're adorable."

Kurt smiled. "Why, thank you. But... did it?"

"Hurt at first? Yeah, but eventually I just got used to it. To tell the truth, sometimes I forget that I even have the calluses."

Blaine drew off and frowned. "Do you not like them? My calluses? Is that it?"

Kurt flushed. "Oh, no! I- uh... I actually kind of like them," he said in a whisper.

"Oh... What's with the sudden curiosity?"

Kurt slid his fingers against each other, absentmindedly feeling the soft pads of his fingertips.

Blaine had once told him that he loved how soft Kurt's hands were. Said he loved the contrast between their hands; Blaine's rough and tan, Kurt's soft and pale. Did he really want to ask what he had been thinking of asking?

As he watched Blaine continue to play, the previous question still waiting to be answered, Kurt decided that, yes, he did want to ask.

"I was wondering if... if you might mind teaching me a little bit?"

Blaine stopped playing. "Teach you?"

"To play the guitar."

Blaine smiled softly and put the guitar down. "I'd love to, but only if you're sure," he said, gesturing for Kurt to come over to him.

Laughing, Kurt crawled over to his boyfriend and turned so that his head was resting on Blaine's chest and his body was laying in between Blaine's legs. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arms for a few seconds before reaching down and taking both of Kurt's hands in his. He placed Kurt's hands palm up underneath his, as if examining them. "Hmm," he breathed out. "Your fingers are long, so that will benefit you. It'll make playing some chords easier." Blaine ran his fingertips over Kurt's lovingly. "Are you sure that you want to get rid of your soft skin?"

"I want to learn how to play."

"Okay," Blaine said, picking up his guitar and placing it in Kurt's hands. He placed Kurt's left hand on the neck and his right on the strings. "So, are there any specific songs that you want to learn, or..."

Kurt thought about it. "I'd like to learn some chords first," he said, looking up over his shoulder at Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded before he took Kurt's hands in his. He began rearranging Kurt's fingers on his left hand. "You're going to have to press down pretty hard to actually play the chord, so just let me know when you want to stop or if your fingers get sore."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine was silent for a second as his placed each of Kurt's fingers where they were supposed to go. When he was done he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, now press down and then strum."

Kurt did as he was told, and the chord came out. His smile widened.

"That was the A chord. Now, if you move these fingers..."

For the next thirty minutes, Blaine taught Kurt how to play chords and, when Kurt's fingers got sore, he taught him how to tune the guitar. When Blaine finally put the guitar down, Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and kissed him. "Thank you, this was fun."

Blaine 'hmm'ed into the kiss, and Kurt could practically _feel_ Blaine's smile. "It was. I'm really glad that your dad, Finn, and Carole went to that game."

Kurt laughed. "I'm glad that I didn't end up going. I haven't really gotten to see you a lot this week; we've both been so busy."

Blaine nodded and placed a kiss on Kurt's nose. "But, I think that not seeing each other for a while made this so much better. You know what they say. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' or...something like that."

Kurt laughed again and began placing gentle kisses on Blaine's face. "I missed you this week."

"Me too. I should really get a mirror in my room so that I can see myself more often."

"You dork."

They sat in silence for a while before Kurt turned his gaze back on the guitar. An idea formed in his mind and he turned back around in Blaine's arms, then reached for the guitar. "Hey," he said, holding the guitar in his hands. "Can I play a song with you?"

"With me?"

"Yeah," he said as he put the guitar down in his lap, then brought Blaine's hands around so they were in front of them both. He then picked up the guitar and put it in Blaine's hands. "I want to play a song with you," he said, placing his hands on top of Blaine's.

"Oh," Blaine said. "Do you have a certain song that you want me to play?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. I just... I just want to play with you."

Blaine was silent for a while, but after a few minutes he nodded. "Okay, I've got a good one."

He began strumming, and Kurt had to hold back a giggle at the feel of Blaine's hands playing underneath his. He didn't recognize the song, until Blaine started singing.

_Working all day for a mean little man  
With a clip-on tie and a rub-on tan  
He's got me running 'round the office like a dog around a track  
But when I get home,  
You're always there to rub my back _

Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes for a bit to just _listen _to Blaine sing. Not Blaine the Warbler, not Blaine the Entertainer or the Performer. Just Blaine. When Blaine sang for just him, the songs he sang seemed more intimate, more loveable.

_Hey Julie,  
Look what they're doing to me  
Trying to trip me up  
Trying to wear me down  
Julie, I swear, it's so hard to bear it  
And I'd never make it through without you around _

Blaine leaned down and placed a kiss on Kurt's neck, and Kurt laughed. "You know, I'd love it if you sang with me."

Kurt laughed again. "Okay, okay."

_Hours on the phone making pointless calls  
I got a desk full of papers that means nothing at all  
Sometimes I catch myself staring into space  
Counting down the hours 'til I get to see your face_

_Hey Julie,  
Look what they're doing to me  
Trying to trip me up  
Trying to wear me down  
Julie, I swear, it's so hard to bear it  
And I'd never make it through with out you around  
No, I'd never make it through with out you around _

Kurt took his hands off of Blaine's and placed them on Blaine's thighs. God, he could live like this forever.

It was such a sudden thought that his eyes shot open.

Could he? Really live with Blaine, like _this_, just the two of them, sitting in bed on a Saturday afternoon, being lazy and just _being_ with each other.

_How did it come to be  
That you and I must be  
Far away from each other every day?  
Why must I spend my time  
Filling up my mind  
With facts and figures that never add up anyway?  
They never add up anyway _

He closed his eyes and he could immediately see it, the two of them, _together_. It wasn't even hard for him to see. It wasn't hard _at all_.

He could see them lazing in bed on Sunday's, stressing out over work during the weekdays; he could see himself glaring at the clock and daring time to move slower so that he could go home and see Blaine because he hadn't seen him since _Tuesday_ and it was _Friday_ and he really needed to see Blaine. But most of all, he could see himself being_ happy_ being with Blaine in the future. And that was what mattered.

_Working all day for a mean little guy  
With a bad toupee and a soup-stained tie  
He's got me running 'round the office  
Like a gerbil on a wheel  
He can tell me what to do  
But he can't tell me what to fee _

Blaine was still singing, and Kurt had to sigh happily. Yes, he could most definitely see this being a normal thing.

_Hey Baby,  
Look what they're doing to me  
Trying to trip me up  
Trying to wear me down _

It took Kurt half a second to realize that Blaine had changed a word in the chorus, but he couldn't find it in himself to ask why.

_Baby, I swear, it's so hard to bear it  
And I'd never make it through with out you around  
No, I'd never make it through without you around  
No, I'd never make it through with out you around _

Blaine let the last chord ring for a while before he put his guitar to the side and gently turned Kurt around. The two stared at each other for a long time, before Kurt couldn't take the silence any more.

"I love you."

Blaine just smiled happily. "You know, you always seem to beat me when it comes to saying important things."

"I'll take that as an 'I love you too'."

Blaine laughed and leaned down. They kissed lazily for a while until they had to breathe.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

The two then situated themselves more comfortably on the bed, Blaine nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "I think that taking a nap is sounding really good at the moment."

Kurt smiled. "I completely agree."

After a while, the two boys fell asleep, cuddling up to each other, the guitar resting beside them, and their hands intertwined.

* * *

**_Author's notes_****:** It might be just me, but I can totally see Blaine singing this to Kurt. ...Just sayin'. Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate some feedback!

-hands out Klainebow cupcakes to everyone-

UO


End file.
